Don't Want To Know
by o0Black-Sand0o
Summary: Sequel to What Luck! Severus and his girlfriend are having a… conversation when Hermione interrupts, causing the witch in the fun hot pink dress robes to hide. Warning: Snape may be OOC… or it may just be a side of him we have never seen before.


Severus sat at his desk in his classroom, grading papers. He would have been in his office, but Peeves had run amok and it had yet to be cleaned up. Whoever taught Peeves paint ball should be expelled from Hogwarts after the havoc they had caused. As he gave Denis Creevey a P, the door of the classroom opened slowly. Looking up, he saw a curvy blonde slip in quietly before closing the door. She was wearing one of her own dresses. It was a hot pink/purple colour and had flowers all over it.

Instead of walking over to him, she went and sat in a seat in the front row, her heels clicking delicately as she walked. She crossed her legs and surveyed the room quietly, all the time being watched by Severus.

"This place hasn't changed," she stated in her smoky voice. "I think the only difference is I have a better reason to pay attention to my professor. I'm sleeping with him."

"Will you stop reminding me I used to teach you?" Severus asked. He hated it when she did; it made him feel perverted.

"Sev," she chuckled. "You started teaching at twenty. If you date someone around three years younger then yourself, you had a large likelihood of having taught them. I just happen to be five years your junior."

"Yes, and I actually remember teaching you." Severus rolled his eyes and looked back down at the papers in front of him.

The blonde pouted and slid out of the seat, walking over to her boyfriend. "You only remember me because I was horrid at potions and in my seventh year, you gave me detention. One reason why I remember this room so well, you made me clean it! With no magic, I might add!"

Severus chuckled at this memory. "No fornicating on school premises," he reminded her. When his girlfriend quirked an eyebrow at him, he corrected himself, "Whilst you're a student anyway. It's not my fault I caught you and Mr. Whitby in a compromising position in my classroom."

"Ahh, Markus. He was fun, not as fun as you, but for a seventeen-year-old girl who hadn't tried much, he was fun. Who wouldn't go for curly, blood-red hair and brown eyes? But don't worry, when reading Greek myths, I liked Hades best and Markus' appearance did not fit Hades. Yours does." She slid Severus' papers away and sat on his desk, crossing her legs and resting a foot on Severus' chair. "He was nowhere near your standards, but he could satisfy my fantasies."

"Oh?" Severus asked calmly, putting his hands on his girlfriend's thighs and looking up at her. "And why haven't I heard about these fantasies of yours?"

She smirked and slid off the desk, onto Severus' lap. Now straddling his hips, she put her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. Brushing her lips against his ear, she whispered, "You already are. Never paid attention in potions, never looked you in the eye without blushing, found snogging in i_your_/i classroom. Use that sexy head of yours."

"You're sick sometimes," Severus informed her. She chuckled before kissing his neck. Severus put one hand on his girlfriends arched back as he placed the other on her exposed thigh, her dress having slid up because of her seating. Severus kissed her deeply and desperately. "Adina."

As Severus' lips made their way down his girlfriend's neck, there was a knock on the door. Groaning, Severus pulled away from Adina. "Who's there?" Severus growled.

Adina chuckled at his tone softly as she looked over her shoulder at the closed door, her blonde hair sliding over her shoulder and a smile playing at her lips.

"It's Hermione Granger, Sir. I want to talk about the Felix Felicis assessment," Granger's voice floated through the door.

Adina pursed her lips in amusement, trying to fight a smile. "She sounds like Beau Zeller."

"Professor Snape, can I come in?" Granger asked through the door.

Severus sighed and pushed his chair back. "Get down there," Severus demanded, pointing to the space under his desk where his legs would go.

"Um, hon, I love you and I'd do a lot for you, but I don't think that's appropriate when there's a student in the vicinity." Adina gave him an apologetic smile as she moved away from him.

"I meant hide!" Severus informed her in an argent whisper.

"Oh." She looked over her shoulder at the small space.

"Professor?"

"In a moment, Miss Granger. I have dangerous potions out and I must put them away before you can come in," Severus lied fluidly before turning back to Adina. "You know that no students can know about a Professor's private life. Professor Dumbledore allows you to live here as long as no students find out."

Pecking him on the lips, Adina hopped off his lap and crawled into the space. Severus then slid closer to the desk, as to look casual and called to the door, "You can enter now."

Hermione opened the door and walked in with her notes in her hands.

"What did you want to discuss, Miss Granger?" Severus questioned in his bored voice.

"Well, it's about the potion, Sir," Granger said politely. "It is extremely complex and dangerous, and yet, you haven't told us all the ingredients. Is that wise?"

"Granger." Severus sighed. "I did not give you all the ingredients or instructions because I expect you to find them yourself. This potion is worth the bulk of your grade and you will not learn with me handing you the answers."

"Oh, of course, Sir." Hermione shuffled through her notes. "Also, I wanted to talk about the effect it has on the drinker."

Severus' eyes widened as he felt a hand touch his knee. He masked the surprise from his face and discreetly put a hand under the desk to remove Adina's hand quietly. _Cheeky Wench._

"The text book said," Granger went on, not noticing her professor was having a hard time listening, "it will help you get lucky in whatever you want. It also talks about how the potion will give you the compulsion to go somewhere or do something in a certain way. Does this happen all the time or only when the drinker has something in mind to use the luck on?"

Severus had his hands clasped in front of him again calmly. As he opened his mouth to speak, he felt the hand's presence again and gulped. Clearing his throat, Severus tried to ignore the hand sliding up his leg slowly. "The potion is extremely complex and I do not expect y-you to u...a…understand its full function. Th…the potion t-taps into your conscious and subconscious thoughts and finds what you'd most want to do whilst under its effects. If it is po…possible to do, then the Felix Felicis will help you achieve it." Severus couldn't help but falter slightly in his speech as a hand on either leg slid up his inner thighs. _Bloody woman_, Severus thought.

"Oh, umm," Granger said softly, looking back through her notes, "I haven't read any reference to the conscious and subconscious thoughts."

"Believe me, Miss Granger, I know what I am talking about," Severus strained to say through clenched teeth. "Goodbye."

"Right, goodbye, Professor." Granger then scurried off to the door. When she reached the door, she stopped and looked back at her teacher. "Are you all right, Professor Snape? You seem distracted and… tense."

"I am fine, now leave!" Severus barked, not willing to agree with what Granger had said about the state he was in at the moment.

The moment the door closed behind Granger, Adina pushed back Severus' chair and scrambled out.

"Did you truly find that necessary?" Severus found the need to ask.

"Yes, I was cramped," Adina confessed, sitting on the edge of the desk. "And I knew that would make you get her to leave."

"That's because you have such long limbs that you were cramped," Severus told her, looking at her well-proportioned body.

"Like you're complaining," Adina teased, leaning forward and pecking Severus on the lips. "You know, you haven't complimented me on my dress. Maybe I should punish you again."

Severus chuckled as he looked over the colourful dress. It cut down suggestively but modestly and the bottom hem brushed her thighs innocently. Fun and seductive were the only two words to use, but he used neither.

"I don't like it on you." Adina looked hurt at his words but that changed when he spoke again. "I'd prefer it on the floor, Sexy Ass."

"You're evil, but I agree."  
______________________________________________________________________________

Hermione closed the door before shaking her head. Honestly, there was a gap of about four inches between the floor and the bottom of Snape's desk. Like she wouldn't see the hot pink fabric!

Harry had told her about Snape's girlfriend, not to great detail though, and if Snape's girlfriend wasn't a fan of bright colours, Hermione wouldn't have spotted her.

The only thing Hermione could think as she walked off was…

_Don't want to know!_


End file.
